Team Dreamers: The Chara Journey
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Team Dreamers is on Vacation from their last adventure but three new charas are born and the shugo charas are on a adventure of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7: A Dream Come True  
Me: Again, this is the last chapter where things are now better and so now with the show.  
The scene shows Kate waking up as usually and saw that she was home. She gets up and sees her cousins and their guardian charas sleeping on the couch as she smiles. She looks at the calender and saw it was Saturday. She got dressed, fixed her hair and her golden locket, put on her glasses and went out. Later at Los Angles Cemetery, Kate was wearing her green sweater, was looking at a tombstone saying, "Here lies Rocky the 2nd flying squirrel/ fairy god parent. Born on April 13, 1992. Severed as son, brother, and a true friend." Kate puts a red rose down and sighed. She prays for him and get up. Lilo and Terra were behind her. "You do miss him, do you?" Lilo asked. "Yeah, I do a lot." Kate answered. "I miss my god parent too since I told you." Terra added. "He was my only friend when I was ten years old, so he was like a little brother to me." Kate said. "But he told me, to live my life and to move on and I have my friends and my family with me forever." Lilo and Terra's eyes widen as they smiled as Kate turns around with tears in her eyes. "What's matter that life goes on forever as well." Kate said.  
Kate then hugs Terra as Lilo smiled at them. At the cliff of the sunset, Kate got out her guitar and began to play "If Everyone Cared" as the song sang with the guitar solo. From the underneath the trees, we watch the sky, Confusing stars for satellites, I never dreamed that you'd be mine, But here we are, we're here tonight. Singing Amen, I, I'm alive. Singing Amen, I, I'm alive...... If everyone cared, And nobody cried. If everyone loved, And nobody lied. If everyone shared, And swallowed their pride. Then we see the day that nobody died, And I'm singing..... Amen, I, Amen, I, I'm alive. As the song went on, Kate looked up at her guardian charas and smiled at them and they smiled back. As the story and song end, Kate was playing the last part and then looked up at the sky and saw Rocky's face saying, "I love you, Kate." and that ended the story just like that. The end! Me: Finally, I am done with this story. Lilo: So what's is next for you? Terra: Lilo, don't be rude, she is going to tell us, right Kate? Me; Right, Terra, this time is a parody of the movie of Beauty and the Beast. Alvin: Yes, it is about time you do it, Kate. Simon: Oh, brother. Jeanette: Not again. Me: Okay, you guys, the wait is over for now. So coming up next is Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. All:So read and review! Author note: But it is really a another Team Dreamers story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:The Charas Begin  
Me: Hi there, everyone well this is the beginning of a another adventure story and so now on with the show.  
The currents open to reveal a little room with a desk and lamp, a flower in a vase, a beanie bag, a little window with currents, and a little version of Kate's guitar. Four Shugo Charas came to the scene. The one on the right is a boy chipmunk with light brown eyes, and wearing a red sweater with a yellow A in the middle, brown jeans and matching sandals and had on a matching cap on his head. He is Alvin, Kate's first would - be self. The second one on the left is a another boy chipmunk but is taller and has light blue eyes, and wearing a blue sweater, ripped blue jeans and matching sandals and had on matching glasses on his face. He is Simon, Kate's second would - be self. The third one is on the bottom is a another boy chipmunk but is thinner and has light green eyes, and wearing a green sweater, green jeans and matching sandals. He is called Theodore, Kate's third would- be self. The forth and last one is under Alvin is a girl chipmunk with light blue eyes and has light brown hair in a ponytail, and wearing a pink moon shirt, a red funky skirt that reaches her knees, white socks and black shoes, and had on a pink sun visor with a heart cilp on her head and on her face is light purple glasses. She is Jeanette, Kate's forth would - be self.  
"Shugo! Shugo!" the chipmunks exclaimed. "Hello!" Alvin greeted. "I'm Alvin. And today we are going to have a adventure while Kate is on vacation with the others!" "Name's Simon. And we are going to make new friends and we are going to meet them too." Simon greeted. "Yeah, and my name is Theodore, we are going to meet more of us!" Theodore greeted. "And my name is Jeanette. But one of us is going to like one of the new charas." Jeanette greeted. "Really, that would be so cute!" Simon spoke. "Well, I knew that I can smell something cute and sweet here." Theodore agreed. "Aww! It couldn't be!" Alvin yelled. "Let's just wait and see if we can...." That's when they came up, hold hands and says, "Dokki!"  
In a orange background, with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette's eggs and they hatched out. In a yellow background, Brittany and Eleanor, Taffy, China, Minty, and Tisha's eggs and they hatched out. In a red background, Shad's egg came and hatched out and Guard's egg came and hatched out. Lastly, in a purple background, Three eggs just stand there. Then all the eggs flew towards Los Angeles and other places and the title came up saying, Team Dreamers: The Chara Journey. At Los Angeles, The park, Kate was walked down the street with Carly but Kate looked exhausted and bored. "What is wrong, Kate- san?" Carly asked. "I want a vacation with my team but we can't because I have the feeling that we are going to have a another adventure." Kate looks up with tears in her eyes, "Why can't I have a vacation for once in my life!" Carly just stand there until she said, "Or on the other hand...." Carly then give a letter to Kate, "This letter came from King Mickey." Kate grabbed the letter and open it. As she reads it, her frown turns into a smile.  
"Yes!! Just what the doctor ordered!" Kate said. "What does it say, Kate?" Carly then asked. "It says, Dear Kate, I know that you guys had been a lot of adventures and you are getting stronger. So as a reward, you are going on a one month vacation. Bring your team mates and your friends with you. Signed King Mickey Mouse." "Cool!" Carly squealed. "Let's go now! Starting tomorrow!" Kate grabbed Carly's hand and runs off. At Kate's house, Kate runs in as her guardian charas followed. She went to her room and was about go to bed until she saw Sonic and jumps up. "Sonic!" Kate said. "Hey, there, sis, I came by to visit." Sonic said. Kate sighed and points to the guest room next door. Then Sonic nodded and ran by Kate, making her dizzy.  
Later, Kate's charas went outside and Simon was showing them some flowers, "That is a daisy and it means truth." Simon spoke. "Wow, that is cool, Simon." Alvin said. That's when Taffy, China, Minty, Tisha, Shad and Guard flew over to them. "Hi, guys!" said China. "Yoohoo!" Minty greeted. "Minna!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette exclaimed. The charas gathered around two mini dog beds in Kate's room. "Is this a doll house?" Taffy asked. "No, but here is how we got them on Christmas when Kate came back home...." Theodore exclaimed. (Flashback) On Christmas, after Kate and her family open presents, Rev put two mini dog beds on her bed stand in Kate's room. "Hey, Kate!" Rev said. "Two dog beds?" Kate wondered. "Rev, I like dogs but these are for dogs." "No, it is like a doll house but it is different, these are new mini dog beds for your charas!" Rev exclaimed. Kate heard that and smiled. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette smiled and formed tears. "It was a shame your four had stay in your eggs. So I have give you guys a home to sleep in!" Rev said.  
"Oh, Rev." Simon said. "You are so sweet!" Theodore agreed. The charas went to the beds. "Now pick some rooms and..." Simon said, but notices something. "Where is Alvin?" "Here, I am!" said Alvin as he sat on the first mini dog bed,"I choose the middle." "Hey, that is cheating!" Theodore yelled with a angry mark. "Oh, I want the middle." Simon complained. Jeanette went over to the next mini dog bed and sat on it. They watched this as Kate smiled. (End of Flashback) "now, why are you guys here, Kate is sleeping." Simon pointing to Kate who was sleeping with her baby Tweety. "Kawaii!" Tisha exclaimed. The charas covered her mouth and shushed her. She nodded and then kept quiet. "Look, since our owners are going on vacation, why can't we have our own adventure?" Shad suggested. "But what would we tell our owners?" Alvin asked. "We can make made- up promises." Guard answered. "Okay, first of all, Kate gets really mad when people lied to her." Theodore reminds them. "It doesn't matter." Shad said. "As long that we are together, nothing bad will ever happen."  
That's when they heard noises and they hid behind the beds. They all came out and went to the door. They saw Sonic going in the guest room. "Sonic- san?" Alvin asked as he and Jeanette followed him into the room and saw him sitting at the window with his hands behind his head looking at the moon and night stars. "Man, I am faster than anything and I want to be like that for the rest of my life." Sonic thought. "Kate told me, If you want something, you can ask your guardian angel. So I try it." Sonic closed his eyes and prayed, "Guardian Angel, if you are there, I want one wish and this is it, I want to be the fastest thing alive for the rest of my life." The charas heard this and smiled, knowing that something will happen tomorrow. The charas leave back home. As they went home, they saw Tails fixed his time machine in his lab. "I want to be playful all my life, my guardian angel." Tails thought. Then they saw Naruto training and thought, "My guardian spirit, I want to be the best ninja and be braver." All the charas went home and sleep.  
That morning back at Kate's house, Sonic is sleeping until he felt something and woke up a little. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Kate heard that and kick the door open with a club. She sees Sonic leaning on the top part, holding his legs closed and shaking. "Sonic, Big brother, what is wrong?" Kate asked. Sonic pointed while shaking. Kate looks and gasped out loud with her eyes popping out of her glasses. It was a blue egg with Sonic's symbol on it. "A Shugo Chara!" Kate yelled. "A what who now?" Sonic asked. "You have a Shugo Chara!" "A what?" Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette then flew up to him and he got freaked out. "Who are you four?" Sonic asked. "This is Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette." Kate introduced. "They are my would- be selves. Here, this book I made will explain why because I hate saying it a million times." "I can tell." Sonic reads the book and now understands. "Sonic, I guess that you have carry it with you." Kate said. "Uh, Kate, we can hold it for him on our beds." Theodore said. "I dunno." "Here, we will give you this for it." Theodore hold a plate of cookies and give them to Kate, who smiles. "Okay." Kate said. "Well, I better go packing." Carly went to find Tails and Naruto until she heard their screams.  
Carly rushes over to Tails and Naruto who was in Tails' s lab and are freaked out. "What's wrong?" Carly asked, coming in. She gasp when she saw two eggs. The first egg is blue and green with Tails' s symbol and the other one is light yellow- orange with tiny white Foxes on it. "You guys got shugo charas which what your would - be selves came from your hearts." Carly spoke. "Why can you guys take them with you?" But Minty asked, "No, we can do it, please Carly - chan?" Oh, okay, be careful." Carly answered. Back at Kate's house, she was done packing and grab the keys to her car. "Phew, finished." Kate said, wiping her forehead. "We will stay here until you get back, Kate." said Alvin. Kate nodded and waved good bye to them. That's when they heard the door closed, car door and hood closing and starting the car and driving off. The charas then made yes signs. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette are looking at Sonic' s Chara egg sitting on the first mini dog bed with a blanket to support it. The others came up with Tails and Naruto' s eggs and put them in between Sonic' s egg. "Three new charas?" Taffy wondered. "Well, if we are going on a adventure then we will have to wake them up." Shad suggested.  
Taffy files around and yells, "Come fly with me!" Simon smells his flowers and smiles, "Smell the flowers, so please come out." China made a star and let it glow, "Come to see the shining star." They all stare at the eggs and just sighed. Alvin had a idea and drew something to show the others the idea. Now the charas have instruments to play; Alvin has his guitar, Simon has his keyboard, Theodore has his drums, Jeanette has a microphone, Taffy has a violin, China has a electric guitar, Minty has a saxophone, Tisha has a pair of clangs, Guard has a horn and Shad has a pair of rattles. All of them played the instruments until they were exhausted. "Let's face it, they won't come out yet." Theodore said.  
"I'm pooped." Minty spoke. Then, Jeanette, Taffy and Tisha smiled as they went up to the eggs. "It's okay, you can come out. We need you three for a while." Jeanette spoke. "It'll be fine." Taffy agreed. "Trust us." Tisha spoke. That's when the three eggs wiggled as the others notices this and the eggs flew into the air. They all watched in excitement knowing three new charas are about to born. The blue egg hatches, then the blue- green one, and lastly, the light yellow- orange one. The first one is a light pink hedgehog with light green eyes like Sonic' s, two angel wings, and wearing a Sonic shaped hair clip, a light black shirt, blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes. The second one is a young fox boy with blue fur with white rims, green eyes with blue sunglasses, and two tails with two blue and green rings, wearing a blue hat holding his blue Tails' s shaped hair clip, blue hoodie shirt, white gloves with roll ups hold by a green ring, a green belt, blue pants, white socks, and black, blue and green sneakers. The third one is a boy with tan skin, blue eyes, golden- brown hair in a small ponytail, and a red sweat band with a Fox hair clip, white tank top, blue shorts, a brown sash around his waist, two orange fox ears, an orange fox tail, and brown sandals. The charas looked at them and laughed. "Hey, guys, what's up?" The girl hedgehog chara greeted. "Hi, there." The fox boy chara greeted. "Hello." The boy chara greeted. "What are your names?" Simon asked. "My name is Klimka." The boy chara, now known as Klimka, answered. "I'm Tai." The fox boy chara, now known as Tai, answered. "And I'm Raven." The girl hedgehog chara, now known as Raven, answered. Alvin looked at Raven and blushed as his heart started to beat. He stares at Raven as his eyes half closed. "Alvin, Alvin!" Taffy called. Alvin snapped out of it and looked at Taffy. "Are you okay?" Taffy asked. "Yeah, I am." Alvin answered, then looks at the new charas that are floating down. "Would you three come with us on an adventure?" "Cool, I love to." Raven answered. "I dunno, what about our owners?" Tai asked. "We told them that we would keep a eye on you three." China told them. "Is everyone ready?" Guard asked. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered. The charas open Kate' s window, they closed it, and they flew off. Me: Oh, yeah, the charas are all ready to begin their own adventure with their new friends. so read and review or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:New Allies  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and so now with the show.  
On a beach, Kate is wearing her hair in a braid, and a one piece red bath suit and blue sun glasses and pink sandals. She then sighed and lay down to take a nap on a red towel over a blue umbrella with pink hearts without being tanned. Meanwhile, the charas are still in L.A. and are looking around. "You know, this is a pretty city." Alvin spoke. "I know, look at all the buildings." Simon agreed. The charas float until they sense something. They looked down and saw the Loonatics 's HQ. "I sense something." Shad spoke. "So do we." Alvin spoke. They look and saw 2 charas in a room. One is a girl chipmunk with long red hair in ponytail and with a cherry blossom clip, matching eyes and is wearing a long pink dress and matching shoes. Brittany. And the other one is also a girl chipmunk but thinner with blond pig tails and with a rose clip, light green eyes and are wearing a green baseball outfit with a matching cap and shoes. Eleanor. "Shugo Charas!" Tisha exclaimed. The charas then duck her head down to shush her. The two charas looked and saw the others.  
They float over to the windows and opened them as the others came in. "How can we help you?" The first girl chipmunk asked. "Well, we are on a adventure, while our owners are on vacation." Simon explained. "Do they know?" The second girl chipmunk asked. They all shook their heads "no". "Well, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Alvin, that is Simon, Theodore and Jeanette." Alvin introduced. "I'm Shad." Shad greeted. " And I'm Guard." Guard greeted. "We are Taffy, China, Minty and Tisha." China introduced. "The name is Raven!" Raven greeted. "My name is Tai." Tai greeted. "And I'm Klimka." Klimka greeted. The two charas looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, my name is Brittany." The first girl chipmunk, now known as Brittany introduced. "And I'm Eleanor." The second girl chipmunk, now known as Eleanor introduced. "Who are your owners?" Brittany asked. "Guard is with Knuckles, Tai is with Tails, Shad is with Shadow, Raven is with Sonic and I am with Naruto." Klimka explained. "We are Carly chan's" Tisha explained. "And we are Kate chan's" Jeanette explained. "Our owners know them." Brittany said. "Your owners, who are they?" asked Taffy. "Well, I am with Rev- chan and Brittany is with Ace, they are Kate's older cousins." Eleanor answered. Shad and Guard was about say something but Jeanette whack them both in the head, before they can say anything, making the new charas laugh."Owww!" Shad and Guard yelled as they rubbed their heads. "I know what you guys are going to say, so don't even think about it." Jeanette told them. Raven, Tai and Klimka then looked at each other and laughed out loud. "Oh, man, you guys are funny." said Raven. "I like the fact that you guys have a sense of humor." Tai agreed. "Yeah, me too." said Klimka. The charas then also had a idea as Theodore asked, "Do you guys want to come with us? We will be back soon." Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and just nods. "Okay, we go with you guys, but Me and Eleanor have to be back because Ace- chan and Rev are looking for Kate." Brittany spoke. "And they want to go see her." The others high fived and just winked. All the charas flew off and ready to go everywhere else. Me: so read and review or else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The First Battle  
Me: This is the next chapter where the charas have their first battle but with a anti- toon, not a hawk. and so now with the show.  
In a forest, the charas have floating around looking everywhere. They were looking for food, something to drink like water and shelter. "I'm hungry!" Simon begged. "Yeah, I can go for some chill dogs." Raven agreed. "Guys, we will find some food and a place to rest. so just calm down, and yes, Simon, that means for Alvin to give his big mouth a rest as well." Guard told them. "Oh, shut up, Guard!" Alvin yelled at him.(Author's note: My guardian charas and Guard always hate each other) "Why do you shut up, rat face?" said Shad to Alvin who was frowning at Guard.  
"Hey, no body called my brother a rat face and gets away with it!" said Theodore, who always stand up for his brothers. Then Jeanette said, "Will you guys quit it already?, and Guard and Shad, both of you learn to grow up." Raven then laughed at them. That's when Eleanor looks at a tree with a hole nearby and floats over to it. "Over here!" Eleanor called. The other charas saw it, went towards it, and goes in. They smiled and nod, knowing this must be the perfect spot for them. Later at night, we see Jeanette dancing and after that, all the charas are sleeping. Alvin puts his red wizard cape over Simon and Theodore which Raven notices. "So uh... what is with you, Simon and Theodore?" Raven asked, which got Alvin's attention. "Huh?" Alvin asked, then smiles and looks shy. "Well, the truth is that me, Simon and Theodore are brothers so we look out for each other. Theodore protects us if we both are in danger and we always hug each other if we are scared or other things." "Oh, I see." Raven shrugged. "This is brotherly love to me, how cool is that?"  
"Yep." Alvin nods. There was a long silent as Alvin hid his face in his cap. "So uh, you are a artist, right?" Raven asked. "Well, I'm also a wizard." Alvin answered, shyly. "Cool, so what do you do?" "I'm Kate's would- be self and her wish is to be a better artist and wizard. She loves to draw and do magic because they are one of her talents." "That sounds cool. I'm Sonic' s would - be self and his wish is to be the fastest thing alive for the rest of his life and make him faster." "Oh, I see." "You are kinda nice." "Thank you. And you are kinda cute." Alvin gasp and turns around, while smiling and his cheeks turn red. "Cool, thanks." Raven yawned and lay down. "Good night, Alvin." Raven then falls asleep and snores which makes Alvin laugh and then falls asleep next to Simon and Theodore. That morning, Alvin and Simon are flying around for food and some water. The sun shines down on them as they flew. Simon goes down and grabbed a leaf to cover himself and Alvin. They looked around and are amazed by the sight. Unknown to them, a figure flew past them.  
Meanwhile, Theodore, Jeanette, Taffy, China, Minty, Tisha, Brittany and Eleanor are getting drinks from a water peddle. Shad, Guard, Raven, Tai and Klimka are eating fruits and other things. "Where is Alvin?" Theodore asked. "He and Simon went to find stuff." China answered. Jeanette looks up and saw something flying over them, but it wasn't a bird; it was a person. The others notices Jeanette looking up. "What's wrong?" Taffy asked. "I just saw a person." Jeanette spoke. "Huh?" Everyone said and looked up as well. Back on top, Alvin and Simon are still looked around when they looked down, they saw the others. Suddenly, they heard evil laughter, so they turn and gasp in horror; a familiar evil fox is coming towards them and is about to grab them! The boys flew off, letting of the leaf and screaming. The female charas saw them flying past them. The girls looked and screamed as they flew off.  
The evil fox flew after them almost catching Alvin and Simon but they dodged. The boys and Raven notices this and they went after the evil fox to stop him. Theodore then grabbed his tails to stop him but he shook Theodore off, leaving him with bits of dark orange fur. Theodore gabbed the fur and went towards the others. "Man, what kind of bird is that?" Theodore asked. "Well, that is not a bird but he is a anti - toon." Simon explained. The others gasped when they heard that. "I knew it." said Jeanette then she said to the others, "Guys, run for your lives, it is Evil Tails!" So that they did, running to the hole to hide from him. Inside the hole, the charas looked scared. Taffy, China, Minty, and Tisha hugged each other, Brittany and Eleanor hid behind Jeanette and Theodore, Shad and Guard hid behind Klimka and Tai, Simon hugged Theodore, and Alvin hid behind Raven. "Remember, no one say anything or he will find us in there." Taffy then said to the others, who are very scared. They heard the sound that Evil Tails makes as he knocked down every tree with his hands. Tisha gasped in fear and Jeanette put her hand over her mouth, making Tisha quiet. "Be Quiet!" Jeanette hissed in silent. So they waited until Evil Tails flew away and was gone or so they think, but when Alvin went outside to see if he was gone, he looked up and screamed as a hand went over him and trapped him like that. "Hey, what the...." said Alvin before ET put a towel over his mouth and tied it up in order to shut him up. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor then came out when they heard his screams and uses their powers to save him and to teach ET a lesson. Raven was the next one to came out, she saw that Alvin was in trouble so she speeds up her angel wings and she grabbed Alvin in her arms. Well, then Theodore grabbed a lot of fruits and threw them to him. Evil Tails yelled and flew off, very angry. "And don't come back, sucker!" Theodore yelled, sticking out his tongue. On a tree branch, Alvin was hugging Raven because he was very scared until he realizes this, lets go, and looks away, blushing and turning red as he hid his face in his cap. "Are you okay?" Raven asked. "Y- yeah." Alvin answered, shyly. "Let's go back to the tree." "Yeah." Raven, Alvin, and the others flew back into the tree trunk. Me: so read and review or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Charas Couples  
Me: This is the next chapter where we again see the charas and some are becoming couples. and so now on with the show.  
Back on the beach, Kate is sleeping, Amy, Cream and Cheese are swimming in the water, and Carly is hula dancing. Naruto and Knuckles are walking and saw the girls. "You know something, Naruto, you like Carly, still." Knuckles spoke. "Yeah, so do you." Naruto smirked. "Well, I don't hang out with her more." "Oh, yes, you do." Don't rub it in." "You hang out with her in space, Doing the party, watching the full moon in a lake, saving her and...." Naruto got cut off by Knuckles when he bonked him on the head. "What was that for?" "I don't hang out with Carly!!" "Well, we will do this the hard way!" Naruto and Knuckles yelled at each other and throw things at each other. Kate is now trying to sing opera but got distracted by Knuckles and Naruto by singing, "What they do beneath the city? When the skies are drippy." Kate notices this and groans angrily while pulling her hair. She walks towards Knuckles and Naruto with a big frown on her face, and cringing her hands. Naruto and Knuckles hit each other with a harp and a banjo as Kate came to Knuckles. "How about some banjo music when the...."  
Knuckles got cut off when Kate grab the banjo from him. She pulled on the strings, making them break, she then breaks it in half, and throw it on the ground, and she picks it up until Knuckles looks at her and she dropped it. Knuckles was still looking at her until Kate picks it up and put the banjo through his head then walks towards Naruto. "Argument hater." Knuckles said to the authors and the readers. Naruto then put down the harp, whistling, until Kate, putting her hand on it, while holding her cheek and breathing hard, staring at Naruto and he looked up smiling. "What's up, doc?" Naruto joked. Kate grabbed Naruto by his neck, puts him in the harp and closes it on him. She then walks off as Naruto said, "Also a whistle hater. Oh, well." Kate keeps her cool as she and Shadow are hunting for seashells and then was about to speak until they heard some music and was thinking if they did that.  
Naruto was playing his horn, just to make Knuckles annoyed. "Will you stop?" Knuckles asked. Naruto still did it as he smirked. "I said, will you stop?!" Knuckles then got mad, "I said Stop it!" Before Knuckles was going to punch, Naruto eyes's widen about something as Knuckles turn to see something and he got freaked out. It was Kate, who was giving Shadow her bucket of seashells to hold and she walks towards them. "Uh- oh." Naruto and Knuckles spoke to each other. They hid in the horn as Kate came to it. She puts her hand in it and pulls them out by the arms.  
They smiled sheepishly as Kate ties their hands together on a nearby tree, pulls them down, and making them hit their heads together on the tree, until they stopped. "Kate really hates it when we fight like this, huh?" Naruto asked. Knuckles nods as Kate went back to hunting for seashells. Carly saw this and put her hands on her face, annoyed and Shadow just sighed and rolled his eyes at them as he went back to helping Kate hunt for seashells. Back with the charas, they are flying through the city, passed the train station and into the park. They looked at everything, even the people who was walking by them. "Oh, wow, What a pretty park." said Alvin. "Look at those faces, way past cool." Raven agreed. Then they went through downtown and looked at the stores. "Hey, look at that store." said Simon as he pointed at a store that have candy for sale. Jeanette, Theodore and Alvin just sighed at him.  
They knew that this would happen, when Simon eats candy, even chocolate, he gets a sugar rush, which is not a good thing. So Taffy, China, Minty and Tisha looked at each other and pulled him away the candy store. All the charas then flew off and continue their journey. Back on the bench, Kate, Amy, Cream and Carly are hula dancing as their boyfriends and friends watch them. Naruto and Knuckles were fighting over to find a seat to see Carly until they saw Kate with a raised eyebrow. They smiled and shook hands. After Kate went back dancing, they glanced at each other until lighting hit each other's eyes. Later the next day, Kate, Carly and Sonic are eating at a snack bar. "So, Carly, I see that you have met Amy." Kate said. "Yeah, she is nice but somethimes, she scares me." said Carly. Amy waved at them from the water as they waved back. "Well, I'm going for a swim, later guys." Kate said as she runs in, and jumped into the water, and swimming around. With the charas, they are camping in a tree in the grasslands. Eleanor was sitting in the front, watching out. Shad then saw her and went to her. "Hi, Eleanor." Shad greeted. "Oh, hello, Shad." Eleanor greeted. "What are you doing? it's late." "I'm on guard for the night, even the truth that I'm a tomboy, why did you ask?" "Oh, no reason." Shad started to blush as he said," I will see you tomorrow, then." Eleanor watch him and she thought, "He looked so cute." In the morning, Raven and Alvin are floating behind each other until they turn around and blushed. Simon, Theodore and Jeanette just looked at each other and smiled when they saw them together. Me: Oh, young love is in the air and so read and review or else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Spying On Them  
Me: This is the next chapter where the charas are still flying through the city and so now with the show.  
Back with the charas, they are in some kind of neighborhood. "Look at those neat houses." Eleanor said. "They look like they are on sale." Guard spoke. "Let's check out some of them." Shad suggested. They all split into groups. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette open a gate to a house. Inside the house, Evil Alyssa who is wearing her normal outfit, saw them and she went to the phone. "Hello, ES. It's Evil Alyssa, here, "I'm searching for Kate but...." Evil Alyssa got off from which is.... Evil Sonic. "But what, Evil Alyssa?" "Kate's charas are here." Evil Alyssa answered. "Good, bring Kate to me." "But, ES, they are alone and Kate is not with them." "What?!" "I don't know if Kate's charas are here and she'd not, then what do I do?" In the sewers, we only see the back of Evil Sonic's chair talking to Evil Alyssa. "Change of plans, Evil Alyssa." Evil Sonic spoke. "Capture the charas."  
Back with Evil Alyssa, she looked out of the window and saw the other charas coming towards Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "But, ES, they have their friends protecting them including the charas that are new; it is a girl hedgehog, a fox boy and a ninja boy." Brittany looks at the window but Evil Alyssa hide quickly. "I'll try to get them as I can." Evil Alyssa spoke. "And you won't disappoint me, Evil Alyssa?" Evil Sonic asked. "Never, ES." "You won't make me angry, Evil Alyssa?!" Evil Alyssa shook her head while saying, "I will not and nice speaking with you. Bye!" You welcome." Evil Alyssa let's go of the phone and runs off. The charas came to the house and looks around it. At the backyard, they saw a beautiful flower bed.  
"They are pretty." Simon spoke. "The gardener is really good." Unknown to them, Evil Alyssa is pushing the chimney down with her vines from her hands. "I wonder who lives in the neighborhood." Taffy then wondered. A brick landed near Theodore, who he notices this. He looks up and screams as the chimney is falling. "Minna, look out!" Theodore yelled. All of the charas gasp and scream as they flew into the water. "I missed." Evil Alyssa growled. "I'm not getting no starts from Evil Sonic today." Evil Alyssa slides down the roof and runs off. The charas came out of the water and dried themselves off. "Thanks for the warning, Theodore." Eleanor spoke. "You are a brave chara." "Thanks, it's just me." Theodore said, proudly.  
The charas kept on flying around until they saw that there was a Savannah. "This place is kinda outside." Simon said, feeling the breeze. "Yeah, let's enjoy this place." Raven agreed. All the charas enjoyed their fun; Alvin was drawing the grasslands, Simon is enjoying the flowers as he lay in them along with Taffy, China, Minty and Tisha. Theodore and Jeanette practicing their dance moves, Brittany and Eleanor relax, and etc. Simon saw a flower and was about to pick it until he saw pebbles rumbling. He looks around and saw wildebeast running towards the charas. Simon screams which got everyone's attention. The charas looked and screamed as they flew away from the stampede. They flew up so they don't get hit as they watch the wildebeast stampede cleared. "Phew." All of the charas sighed. "Let's go find some shelter." Guard spoke. "How about in that oasis over there?" Theodore pointed at the oasis. They all nod and flew over to the oasis. In a lake, Theodore came out of the water, wearing light green swim shorts, and feels relaxed. Alvin, wearing red swim shorts and a matching red swim cap on, and Simon, wearing light blue swim shorts and matching swimming goggles over his glasses are swimming backwards together. Jeanette, wearing a purple swimsuit top and a Grey swimsuit bottom, is just putting her feet in the water. Taffy is in a purple- pink swimsuit, China is in a white swimsuit, Minty is in a light green swimsuit, and Tisha is in a black and brown swimsuit, and the others are in their swimsuits, are having fun in the water as they laughed and swim around. Me: so read and review or else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Raven's Sight and Captured  
Me: This is the next chapter where again things get crazy and so now with the show.  
The charas are in the air looking for something. They saw a statue and they flew down to read it. They had a problem; it is a different language. "Raven, do you know what language is it in?" Tai asked. Raven looks but she squints and can't tell. "Huh, why the words dancing around?" Raven asked. "I can't read it. What is it that I'm reading?" The charas are confused. Alvin then went to her and saw her and the words. "You can't read them and you can't see me?" Alvin asked. "I can see you but I can't see the words." Raven answered. Tai thinks of something until he snapped his fingers. "She is far sighted." Tai exclaims. "What is that?" Minty asked. "It means that you can't see the words....." Alvin explained. "It also means that you can't read or write." Eleanor finished.  
Tai takes out something out of his blue hoodie pocket and it was glasses with yellow rims. "Wear these when you need to read or write, Raven." Tai explained. Tai puts them on her eyes and her vision on the words are better. "Now I know, it is in Spanish." Raven said, then spoke in Spanish, " El cuervo de los campos de un cultivo. Va a continuacion el norte recto, va a la derecha, y para." What did she say?" Theodore asked. "I have no idea." Taffy whispered. "It means The Crow of a Farming Fields. Go ahead straight north, go right and stop."  
Raven puts her glasses in her jeans. "Uh... Raven, when you learn Spanish?" Alvin then asked. Raven covered her mouth with a smile, " Well, Just like Kate, Sonic can also speak Spanish. So can I." "You must be smart." Brittany said. "Way too strange. Oh." Theodore joked. "Well, to see what I means, "Mi nameo es Raven." Raven said, she then spoke in English, "My name is Raven." "Okay, stop. You are killing my brain!" Theodore yelled. Raven giggled while Alvin laughed, "You are really good, Raven." "Thank you." Raven said. Simon, Theodore and Jeanette got next to each other and Simon spoke, "It's that feeling again." "Kinda like Me and Espio." Jeanette smiled, thinking about Espio. Simon and Theodore giggled. All the charas went straight north, went to the right and they stop at a corn field. "Yummy, corn." Simon said. "I am glad that it is not greens." Theodore said, in disgust. All the charas began to eat corn until Theodore eats a corn and spits it out and scream. All the charas came to him. "What, what is it?" Brittany asked. The charas looked and saw the greens.  
"You scared of greens?" Raven chuckled. "Duh, I mean yuck I hate greens." Theodore was about to puke. "That is because you are a sweet and candies person." Taffy said. "I'm a candy person myself." "That is because you are a copy eater!" Theodore yelled with a angry mark. "No, I am not." "You want a piece of the Sweet Boy." Theodore was to attack her but Brittany and Eleanor grabs him and pulled him back. "I'm done with you, taffy girl!" Theodore yelled. The charas were annoyed and half laughed at this. All the charas just ate until they flew off. That night on the beach, there was a lulu dinner. Kate and Sonic are eating chill dogs, Amy and Cream are hula dancing but Carly and Shadow are watching Knuckles and Naruto arguing. "Why don't you like Carly a lot?" Naruto yelled. "I'm her friend!" Knuckles yelled back. "I know but I don't care!" "Then we will settle this again the hard way!" Carly sighed and walks off to her room in the hotel. She began to sing as music came on. As she sing, Kate come out of the bedroom, and put her ear against the door, along with Amy, Cream and Cheese. After the song ends, they sighed and then heard something else.  
Kate quietly closed the door and she, Amy, Cream and Cheese went outside, when they came out, they saw Shadow looking at Naruto. "You two never give up do you?!" Shadow yelled. Naruto screams like a girl and runs off as Shadow chases him. "Get back here, Ninja Boy! I'm going to beat you up!" Shadow yelled. Back with the charas, they are in a city and it was raining but they have their color umbrellas. "This is really wet." Tisha suggested. The rain stops but it was wet and leaky as the charas put their umbrellas away. All the charas flew around until they sat down because they are tired. "I'm going to get us something to eat." Raven said. "I'm coming with you guys." Eleanor said. Raven, Klimka, Guard, Tai, Shad, and Eleanor went for food.  
"I'm going to get something to warm us." Tisha then said. "So are we." Brittany agreed. Taffy, China, Minty, Tisha and Brittany are going for warmth stuff. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette just sat there. Evil Alyssa then sneak to the light pole and looks at the charas. "I guess, I will go for cookies or something too." Theodore spoke. "Yeah." Alvin and Simon waved. Theodore flew up until he smells an aroma. "Mmm! Are those chcolate chip cookies?!" Theodore shouted in excitement. Theodore flew up and found them on the ground. Theodore goes to the plate and eats them. Evil Alyssa got out an egg with a toon black hole. "Evil Sonic's new black hole." Evil Alyssa spoke. "It can capture Kate's charas and gets them every time." Evil Alyssa opens the egg and holds a cookie over it. Theodore saw it and grabs it until he looks up and saw Evil Alyssa. "Evil Alyssa!" Theodore gasp, then gets mad. "Not you again!" "Bye!" Evil Alyssa spoke. Evil Alyssa let's go of the cookie and Theodore falls in as Evil Alyssa closed the egg. "One down, three to go!" Evil Alyssa smiled, chuckling. Back with Alvin, Simon and Jeanette.... "I wonder what are we going to do next." Alvin wondered. "Yeah, and I can't think of anything." Simon agreed. "Well, how about one more trip and we can go back home." Alvin said. Evil Alyssa then grabs Simon and Jeanette without Alvin knowing. Evil Alyssa opens the chara black hole egg and puts Simon and Jeanette in it. "We can sleep in a car for a while and then we can..." Alvin notices that Simon and Jeanette aren't next to him. "Simon? Jeanette?" Evil Alyssa saw Alvin coming and put the open egg under Alvin as Alvin is walking instand of floating. "I got to find the others. They have to help me find the others and be seen with me...." Alvin got cut off when he looks down and saw the hole. He smiled at this. He then falls as he holds his cap. Evil Alyssa closes the egg, put it in her bag and goes in the sewer lid, laughing. The other charas came back as they hold stuff but they stopped when they saw Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette gone. "They are gone!" Minty yelled. "We have to find them but where did they go?" Klimka asked. "Search the city, search for them and meet back there in a few hours." Raven spoke. "Right!" All the charas spoke. All the charas spead out to look for Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. Unknown to the others, that they are been charanapped. Me: so read and review or else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Charas confront Evil Sonic  
Me: This is the next chapter where my charas got in trouble by getting captured and the others have to save them. and so now with the show.  
On the beach at night, Kate is sitting on the docks with Amy, Cream, Cheese and Carly and Kate has earplugs to ignore the arguments. "Why don't you tell Carly how much you like her more than me?" Knuckles yelled. "Oh, shut up, you red mutt!" Naruto yelled back. Carly hugs her knees and sighed sadly as Amy and Cream looks concerned. Kate took her earplugs and walked over to them with a frown on her face and hold her fist when she keep hears Knuckles and Naruto fighting and getting Carly upset. "That is it!" Kate yelled. Kate walked over to the boys while stumping, she grabs Naruto's collar and Knuckles's arm, puts them on a tree, and sat them down hard. "Listen to me and listen good because just like Erin, I also hate to repeat things!!" Kate yelled. "Yes, sir." Knuckles and Naruto saluted. "Good, look how upset my best friend is." Kate pointed.  
The boys looked and they had on sad faces what they did. Carly is on the docks as Amy and Cream tries to confront Carly. "Now, look she is upset about the way you two have been acting with each other, please try to get along. Can you two can talk this over?" Naruto and Knuckles slowly nodded no. "You guys have to do something about this." Kate told them. "So you guys are going to sit there until you guys agreed to get along. Adios!" Kate walks off as Naruto and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded. "She's right. Maybe we should." Knuckles said. "Yeah, let's try." Naruto agreed. Naruto and Knuckles then smiled and shook hands. In the sewers, Evil Alyssa is walking to the main chair as a shadow is on a chair. "So where are they?" Evil Sonic asked, turning around. Where are Kate's charas, Evil Alyssa?" Right here, ES." Evil Alyssa then chuckled. She threw the egg up, it hatched open, and disappeared as Alvin and Simon hugged each other, Theodore, and Jeanette falling, screaming. They all fall in the sewer water until a rock claw raised them up. "Ew!" Alvin and Simon shouted, in disgust. "Hey! What is going in here?! Who did this to us?!" Theodore yelled, with a angry mark. "Uh, guys...." Jeanette called.  
Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at Jeanette, her light blue eyes turn black and she looked scared. "Behind you." Jeanette finished. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore turned around and saw Evil Sonic and Evil Alyssa smirking. "Oh, it's you, huh? Well, meet the sweet boy!" Theodore was about to attack but Jeanette holds him back by the neck of his green sweater as Theodore tries to go to them. "What do you want from us?" Alvin asked, little scared. "Yeah, buddy!" Theodore growled. "Just a little chat." Evil Sonic answered. "Tell me, where is Katie and why is she not here?" "Nowhere!" Theodore yelled. "None of your bee's wax and once again, her name is Kate, not Katie!" "Not telling you but we were on a adventure until you stopped us!" Jeanette finished.  
"Oh, really?" Evil Sonic asked. "Yeah, you got a problem, punk?" Theodore asked. "Not at all but..." Evil Sonic then laughed. "I just want you four instead since you are part of her. Why don't I show you something." Theodore growled as he cracked his knuckles, "No way!" "If you insist, Evil Alyssa." Evil Sonic spoke to Evil Alyssa. "My pleasure." Evil Alyssa smirked. Evil Alyssa then raises her hands, vines came out, grabs Theodore, and shocks him. Alvin and Simon hugged each other and not looked and Jeanette just gasp while covering her mouth. After that, Theodore was covered in black, his light green eyes are swirly, he had on a goofy smile and he was falling down. "Theodore!" Jeanette yelled. Jeanette grabs Theodore just in time. Alvin and Simon are just scared. "Okay, now that is just scary!" Simon yelled. Theodore then raises his hand and said, "Okay, maybe once and then after that, I will kick your butt." The charas went over and float in front of the machine. "I always recreate...." Evil Sonic then showed as the lights came on. "The Laminator!" Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette gasp while Theodore scoff and cross his arms. "We know, you want to put toons including Kate and her older cousins, Ace and Rev in plastic and so on! so on! We get it all ready!!" Theodore yelled. "Well, ES is really doing that but since your owner is on vacation...." Evil Alyssa pauses then spoke. "We will start with you."  
Alvin and Simon screams as Jeanette gasps while Theodore's eyes widen and got angry. "Well, sorry but we can't stay because me and my brothers and sister are leaving and we will see you later." Theodore said. "And if you don't mind, our friends will see us soon." "On the other hand, Theodore, you four can't leave why.... you four will be the new ones to finish my collection before Kate and her cousins." Theodore just glanced while Jeanette gulped and Alvin and Simon hugged each other hard. "How about we start with the red one, ES?" Evil Alyssa point out to Alvin. Alvin gasp as he looked scared. "Well, Evil Alyssa, I think we should...." Evil Sonic grabbed Alvin by the neck of his red sweater with his finger. "Pencil little Alvin instantly." Theodore float over and went in front of them with his fist. "Hey, you better let's my brother go or else!" Theodore yelled, then said, "Come on. Put them up. put them up!" Evil Sonic puts Alvin on his other hand as he spoke, "Why, Evil Alyssa, we musten forget our friend, the little tempered sweet boy." He put his fingers in front of Theodore. Theodore then karate chops them and floats off. "Fly, Theodore/Theodore- chan, fly!" Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette called back. Theodore flew out of the lair and back into the sewers. "We don't need the tempered sweet boy any away." Evil Sonic spoke, putting Alvin down and lock a little lock to prevent him from floating.  
"Because I have...." He pointed his finger on Alvin. "you and the others!" then he laughs evilly. Evil Alyssa grabs Simon and Jeanette and holds them in her hands. "I wish that we never left after telling a lie to Kate- chan." Jeanette spoke. At least someone wants us but..." Alvin pause. "Yeah, too bad it is a anti- toon who Kate hates a lot and want us in plastic forever." Simon finished. The charas looked scared and then gulped. Meanwhile, the other charas gathered back into the middle when they started their search. "We can't find them everything." China said. "Don't worry, China, we will find them." Klimka spoke. China blushed at Klimka and so did he to China. The charas sighed until a sewer lid open and Theodore came out. "Theodore!" Raven yelled. "Guys, guys, you have to do something." Theodore told them, then said, Any away Evil Alyssa captured me, my brothers, and sister and took us to see Evil Sonic." The charas gasped at this. "And the guy is going lamate Alvin!" Theodore yelled. Raven's eyes's widen but turn angry. "Oh, no, he didn't. We have to go down to the sewers!" "Hai!" The charas cheered. Theodore opened the lid and all the charas went inside it. Theodore followed after them. Back at the lair, Evil Sonic was examing Alvin. "No, no, no, move him to the right... no I mean the left and the ring is all up." Evil Sonic told Evil Alyssa. Evil Alyssa then move Alvin into a artist pose. "It is about perfections!" Evil Sonic said. Alvin was mad and yelled. "This is not art to me! And I feel so much better now!" Evil Alyssa started the machine as she chuckled, "Art is not always better or perfect. You are very lucky, And now for the best part." "Now remember, this is art, so try to smile." Evil Sonic told Alvin. But he can't smile because he was scared and was about to be lamated. Simon and Jeanette watched from Evil Alyssa's vines and gasped. "Alvin!!" Simon and Jeanette yelled. Me: so read and review or else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: The Rescue times 2  
Me: This is the next chapter where 2 rescues take place and so now on with the show.  
Meanwhile, up in the city, we soon find out that not all of the charas are there down in the sewers and so Brittany, Tai, Guard and Shad are looking around in the city and looked confused. "Where are the others?" Brittany asked. I dunno but let's keep looking." Tai answered. The charas go search for the others as a familiar person from the shadows follows them. It zoomed from place to place. That's when he holds a net and goes after the charas. "Do you guys heard something?" Guard asked. And that's when the net went over them as they screamed. Back at the sewers, Alvin is shaking as the glass went over him and he was scared. "Big brother!" Simon yelled. But the glass stop so suddenly which Evil Alyssa notices and her eyes's widen because she knows what happens when this happens. "Evil Alyssa, why did you stop? I didn't say stop. Did I? Did I?" Evil Sonic yelled. "So why did you stop?!" His green eyes then glow red. "It wasn't me, ES, I think that somethings...." Evil Alyssa got cut off by Theodore. We pull the plug on your little plan. You are dead meat, pals."  
Theodore came out with Kilmka as they hold the plug as the other charas came out. "Theodore! Minna! Boy, I am glad to see you guys again." Alvin shouted. "What took you guys so long?" "We have to take a Short cut." Taffy answered. "Drats! It's those shugo charas again!" Evil Sonic yelled, running towards them. "Quick, Evil Alyssa, before my newest greatest work of art escapes." Theodore lifts the glass, head- butt the lock and Raven picks him up in her arms. Tisha hit the plants and Simon and Jeanette flew out of it. "You okay?" Raven asked. "Yep." Alvin answered, blushing. "Stop where you are!" Evil Sonic yelled, getting the charas's attention. "Don't make me rub you out!" "Let's get them!" Theodore then yelled, cracking his knuckles. The charas tackled Evil Alyssa. Theodore bits Evil Alyssa's arm, making her scream, Taffy pulled on EA's hair, and the others did what they do when they character change with their owners. Simon ties Evil Alyssa and China, Tisha and Jeanette tighen them. "Take that, so called flower lover!" Simon yelled at Evil Alyssa.  
Evil Sonic got angry as his hand grabbed Alvin and Eleanor. "Alvin!" Simon, Theodore and Jeanette yelled. "Eleanor!" Taffy, China, Minty and Tisha yelled. "Now I would like to finish my collection now!" Evil Sonic yelled. Raven then flew up and spread her wings and feathers went everything to make a bright light. Raven and Taffy grabbed Alvin and Eleanor and flew off with the others. After the lights are gone, Evil Sonic looks around and doesn't see the charas are gone. His eyes grew more red and yells in frustration. The charas flew out of the sewers.  
In a building, Evil Tails let's go of the net to let out Brittany, Tai, Guard and Shad. "Evil Tails!" Brittany said, looking scared. "Yes, it's me, now where is Ace?" Evil Tails asked. "None of your business, we are on a adventure and we were looking for Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette." answered Guard. "Oh, really, well since your owners are not here, I will try this on you first." Evil Tails grabbed Shad. "Starting with the boy hedgehog." Evil Tails smirked as he puts Shad on the table. "How about we try a little laser surgery?" Evil Tails asked. "This laser will cut you in half. "Hey, leave Shad alone!" Brittany yelled. Evil Tails grabbed Brittany but she shock his hand and files off. "Fly, Brittany, fly!" Guard and Tai yelled. "Forget the girl chipmunk, now this won't a bit, it will hurt more!" Evil Tails chuckled. The laser turns on and Shad screams. Guard and Tai try to save him but Evil Tails grabbed them and locked them in a cage. Shad kept on screaming as Brittany flew out of the building. Brittany kept flying until she saw the others. "Come on, we have to save Shad, Tai and Guard." Brittany yelled. "Come on, give us a break." Tisha then complained. They all flew to the building as Eleanor lead the way. When they got to the building, they heard something as they flew up to the roof. Shad kept screaming until Eleanor flew up and breaks the laser with her strength. "Eleanor!" Shad smiled. "What the-?!" Evil Tails yelled. The charas helped out Shad and he is free. Evil Tails got out a chain saw and puts it in front of the charas. "You charas are not going anywhere until I slice you in half." Evil Tails smirked. Tai and Guard float up behind him and bit down on his tails, making him scream in pain. The charas flew out of the building through a open window and leaving Evil Tails to grumb all by himself. Later that day, Brittany and Eleanor wave good bye to the charas. "Well, guys, that was fun, but Me and Eleanor have to go home now, our owners are waiting for us, so good bye." "Bye, Brittany." Alvin and Simon waved. "Bye- bye! Later!" Eleanor waved. "Good bye, Eleanor." Taffy, China, Minty and Tisha and Shad waved. The charas watched the two go back to their owners then they sighed because they are pooped. "You know something, it's a good adventure but I'm pooped." Kilmka said. "Let's go home." Taffy then spoke. "Kate - chan comes home tomorrow." Jeanette said. "Then let's go home." Tisha said. All the charas flew back to the direction back home to their owners. Me: so read and review or else.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: The Ending tells the Truth  
Me: So this is the last chapter where the charas come back home and so now with the show.  
That morning, Kate came off a bus as she waves goodbye and walks into the house. Kate is now in her room where Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Raven, Tai, Guard and Shad, and Klimka are sitting on the mini dog beds. "Hey, guys, I'm back and man I needed that." Kate said. "Kate, you are back." Alvin spoke. Oh, these must be Sonic, Tails, and Naruto's would- be selves?" Kate pointed to Raven, Tai and Klimka. "Yep." Theodore nods. "Why don't they go home to their owners along with Shad and Guard too?" Kate said. "Yeah, it's for the best." Raven said. "See you guys later. You too Alvin- chan." Alvin blush as he waves good bye as she and the others left through the window. Kate smiles at this, knowing Alvin might to have a crush on Raven. "That was cool and they are cool." Kate shrugged. "So, how things are going while I was gone?" "How we were? How we were? Oh, we are fine." Alvin said, getting upset because he, his brothers and sister are going to tell Kate the truth as they nod at each other. "Kate, there is something that you need to know. We didn't stay while you were gone."  
"What?" Kate asked as her eyes's widen. "We needed you to tell you this so don't get worried or mad while we took care of them, we went on a adventure." Simon explained as Kate just stood there. "So, we ended up batting Evil Sonic and Evil Tails by ourselves." Theodore said. Jeanette then finished by saying, "So we made up lies while you were on vacation with your friends and team mates." Kate was in shock at the fact that her own guardian charas had lied to her for the first time. "What?!" Kate yelled. "You, dumb chara nerds!" "Kate, stop!" Theodore yelled back. Your four lied to me and I could go back to the beach, with those people!" "We are sorry!" Alvin apologized. Kate then pushed them into the mud outside and they made funny noises, loudly. Kate then started to laugh and the charas laugh along because they were right, making Kate mad and making noises to calm her down with horrible noises and Kate laughed from that. Kate came out, still laughing, "You are either the greatest heroes of all time or the stupidest charas that even live!" "We are sorry that we lied to you, Kate- chan," Jeanette said, "Who likes lies? Not us, but we need your answer." Meanwhile, Sonic is in the mountains, smelling the flowers until he saw Raven over him. "What the-?!" Sonic said. "Hey, there, I'm Raven. I'm your would-be self." Raven said. "Oh, cool, nice to meet you." Sonic held his hand up. Raven high - fived it and she and Sonic rushed off. Tails and Naruto then saw Tai and Klimka and they are so happy. "Cool, nice to meet our would- be selves." Naruto said. "I know." Tails said. Tai and Klimka high- fived their owners and walked off. Knuckles and Shadow saw their own would- be selves and smiled at each other. And so the chapter ends with Kate and her guardian charas laughing as they went back into Kate's house. The End! Me: The end of a another great story and coming up next is a surprise story and so read and review or else. (Author's note: This time is my Beauty and the Beast pardoy)


End file.
